The Man Who Ruined Everything
by Beloved-Soulless
Summary: Alternate universe of the Warrior Cats series. They are human gangs fighting over a war torn city. The story will mainly follow Scrourge and Ashfur. Rated for swearing, suggestive scenes, violence. Will be doing a weekly updates. I do not own Warriors.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

All stories begin with the first line, like all journeys begin with the first step. The first step is never easy, nor is the next or the ones that follow. Yet we continue on, foot after foot, line after line. It doesn't get easier, we become stronger, to the point were we are strong enough to endure every step and every line. But there are those who just aren't strong enough, who stumble and fall and never get up. These are those who are never remember, like ghosts in the background of history. That won't be my story. People will remember my name. No, they will fear it.

The rain outside feel steadily, like the tears of sorrowed angel from heaven, torn open by hell fire. Inside the cramped basement room, such weather had no effect as scarred dark blue eyes watched as the blood of his fellow 'warriors' pained the walls in crimson. A man stood clean among the carnage as blood dripped from his katars. His shoulders shook as choking sounds rose from his throat, his face hidden behind his dark fringe. The man suddenly stopped, quickly turning to face the small teen with silver hair cowering in the corner, his knees pulled up to his chest while his eyes shown with unshed tears. The dark haired man smiled ear to ear, stalking towards his newest prey, the sharpened metal hanging form his hands glowing in the light pouring in from the window. The sliverette trembled in fear as the katar scraped up his throat, he opened his mouth to scream but not a sound left him.

"You are the newest in that "Thunder Clan"." His voice like liquid silk each would falling from his lips perfectly, the young teen watched mesmerized. His fear momentarily forgotten as his mind focused at how such evil acts could come from a man who spoke so gently, like the mewls of a new born kitten.

"They just keep getting younger and younger, don't they." The man growled digging his claws into the flesh under the younger boys chin. The boys fear came back tenfold as his minded raced between trying to fight or submitting to his own demise.

"It would be a shame to destroy such a pretty face, don't you agree?" The sliverette hastily nodded, flinching at the blade dug deeper at his own jerky movements.

"I'm glad you agree. I would hate to kill my new story teller." The man chuckled, running a hand through the boys silver hair before back handing him to the floor. Blood seeped through the three shallow gashes in his check. The man frowned, tsking as he walked through the bodies and pools of blood, as one would through the garden.

Just as the man began to leave a timid voice rang out through the silent room.

"W-who. What the fuck are you?" The sliverette's eyes widen as the realisation hit him of what he did. He flinched again, closing his eyes and waited from the finishing blow.

"Scourge. I suggest you commit that to memory, Ashfur."

His voice still echoed in Ashfurs ears. He clenched his fists, looking anywhere but at the horror struck faces of his clan as he finished his tale. The sirens of an ambulance blaring not a block away broke through the tense silence surrounding them. The rain had long since stopped as the sun rose above the buildings of the city.

"Scourge." That name felt like acid on his tongue as his leader gasped. They stood silent and no one moved, from fear, shock, or out of respect for the dead, he didn't know. But what he did know that he would get his revenge on Scourge. The man who ruined everything.


	2. Chapter 2: The Elders

Thunder clan's base was in the warehouse of an office building in the heart of the city. It was built to loom over the other building, a symbol of its own success. The silence in the room was deafening. The warriors sat way from the group, huddled in the further corner of the warehouse, mumbling to one another. They would look out to the others with weary eyes. Ashpaw sat alone with his head bowed, his mind swimming with the images of the dead, _his_ eyes shinning through the darkness at him. He let out a shaky breath, holding his head in his hands.

The door to the main room burst open, Firestar and Whitestorm came strutting in their heads held high. Everyone stood, watching as the leader made his way to the front of the room, the clan filing in behind him, gathering around a stack of creates. Firestar hopped up onto the stack of creates, holding his arms out for a moment before letting them fall again, the crowed watching in nervous silence. Ashpaw stood near the front with the other young warriors, for this close he could see the dark circles under his leaders eyes, matching that of the deputes. Firestar's hair was more dishevelled than usual, it stuck up at odd angles, like he had pulled at his own hair. Whitestrom hair lay flat against his face, as stuck there by sweat.

"Last week, we lost good men." Firestars voice echoed around them. The clan bowed their heads, in remembrance for the dead.

"But we must no give up hope. We are stronger as a whole then we are apart. I will not allow this to divide us." He paused and took a deep breath "I have been talking to the other clans." The clan broke out in harsh mutterings, the bloody feud between clans was common knowledge. This forced truce was nothing more than a chance for the clans to better their warriors, and plan for an attack.

"More and more attacks by Scrouge and his "Blood clan" have been reported all over the city." Whitestorm finished for his leader. He had his hands tucked into his pockets, trying to hide his clenched fists.

"He's crossing borders and killing everyone and anyone in his path." Firestar started again, running a hand through his already tussled hair.

"Wind clan ever reporting that a Queen of theirs was found dead in the streets, she was due next month." Gasps and strangled cries filled the room, then the shouting.

"Why aren't we doing anything?"

"Bring that fucker down!"

"Take down their leader!"

Firestar and Whitestrom exchanged looks, the crowed below becoming more angered, egged on by their fellow clan mates.

"We can't just run head first into battle-" Firestar was cut off again as the door opened, the elders striding into the room, aglow with midday sun. Firestar stilled at the sight, the other clansmen bowing to them, kneeling on the floor. Firestar leapt down with Whitestrom trialing behind him.

"One-eye, Smallear, Dappletail, Speckletail, we were not expecting ypu." The leader bowed to them, his red hair falling and covering his ashen face.

Dappletail stepped forward "We heard about the attacks." Her voice soft but held the power of the warrior she still was. She reached out and grabbed the top of Firestars head pushing him down so he was now knelling in front of her.

"From an apprentices from Windclan no less. Why were not told by you?" She spat the last word, pulling up his head to meet her eyes. Whitestrom stepped forward clearing his throat.

"Please excuse our mistake. It seems we were the last to be attacked, and as you know information moves slow between clans. Especially that of Scourge and the attacks. We were hoping to come to you with more information that just rumours and speculations. " He spoke with a calculative ease. Dappletail released Firestar and reached out both her hands to Whitestorm, who took them in one of his own.

"Please come with us up to the conference room, we will discus what we know." He lead Dappletail away by hand, the other Elders following after with Firestar taking the rear. The clan watched in silence as they ascended the stairs to the offices above.

The clan watched in mock horror, hiding smirks or looks of pity for their leader. Cloudtail was the first to speak up.

"They can't treat him like that, he's their leader too!"

Longtail walked over and smacked him up sides the head.

"Really, you would think the leader whould teach his own nephew, the kits know more than you."

"Yeah! Longtail is gonna tell a story" Graystripe cheered, pulling up a chair and staring expectantly at the older male.

"I'll tell you were to shove your story" he growled

Gray striped waved him off.

"Alright alright, I'll tell it" He cleared his throat dramatically.

"The Elders are living remnants of the war between the four clans." He clapped his hands together and stood up from his chair. Sighing Sandstorm made her way through the small group and pushing Graystrip back down.

"Look what you've done, got them all existed for nothing now do it right."

He groaned loudly letting his head loll backwards. "Fine you're right."


End file.
